


Art for Locking Up the Sun

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017, Fanart, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Smut, Snowpiercer AU - Freeform, art inspired by fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: Bucky riding Steve! Inspired by eyesofshinigami's Snowpiercer AU Locking Up the Sun!





	Art for Locking Up the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locking Up the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985640) by [cobaltmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony), [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami). 



 

  


You can find more of my works on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) and [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cobaltmoony1/)


End file.
